


Flames

by panders



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Broken Markbam, Implied Markson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panders/pseuds/panders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep telling me to be glad for what we had while we had it. That the brightest flame burns quickest.</p><p>Which means you saw us as a candle. And I saw us as the sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love me like you do (Alternative Ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392542) by [panders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panders/pseuds/panders). 



> The basis of this drabble is originally from a fic written by @ichigotabetai titled "Love me like you do". :) I got inspired while working on the Alternate ending fic I am currently writing. I tried to make it as "one-shot" angst drabble as possible so you DON'T have to read the fic before reading this but if it doesn't make any sense then please do let me know! I hope you like it! :)

_"You keep telling me to be glad for what we had while we had it._

They started off as friends, being the only two foreign trainees in JYP at that time, they spent most of their afternoons together while everyone else was away at school. They were supposed to be working on their Korean together but, being distracted teenage boys, they ended up spending more time snacking and goofing off rather than actually working and improving their communication skills in the foreign country they've migrated to.

He admired Mark, thought the elder was good-looking and not to mention cool with his ability to skateboard and somersault through the air. He looked forward to their afternoon hangouts together but eventually admiration turned into something more and that was when everything changed. 

Maybe it was because he stared a little too much or a little too long, maybe it was because he blushed a little too hard when Mark was teasing him about the staring or maybe it was because he was just plain obvious but it didn't take long for Mark to confront him about the crush he harboured. 

Confessing his feelings to Mark was simultaneously one of the most nerve-wrecking and embarrassing experiences of his short life and the minute that followed felt like an eternity. His ears were burning, throat dry and he was sure that his face was as red as a tomato. He never meant to let his feelings for his hyung slip and now he was sure that he had ruined their friendship for good. 

Perhaps it was the universe pitying him or it could be his hyung playing a huge joke on him but when he heard the words "I like you too" slip out of Mark's mouth, every ounce of anxiety that had been pent up inside his being immediately dissipated. Too stunned for words, he could only smile shyly back at his hyung.

_That the brightest flame burns quickest._

When he found out that they would be debuting together as part of a boy band, GOT7, he was more than thrilled. Excited that their hard work finally paid off, that everything was working out and falling into place, but boy was he wrong. 

It wasn't that he had to share Mark with five other people, no they were going to debut together so it only made sense that Mark started building friendships with the other members.  
It wasn't because Mark didn't want to be roommates with him, no it would make their relationship far too obvious.  
It wasn't even because Mark and Jackson suddenly fostered such a tight friendship in a surprisingly short period of time, no they were both foreigners who were fluent in the same languages so it only made sense that they became close friends. 

No, it wasn't any of that. Instead,  
it was the way he saw Mark look at Jackson, the same way Mark used to look at him.  
it was the way he saw Mark shoot Jackson small smiles in between practices, the same ones that used to be reserved only for him.  
it was the way he saw Mark and Jackson laugh at their inside jokes, the same type of jokes they used to share before Jackson came into the picture.

Jackson was a ball of sunshine, the ray of light that shines down from heaven, and Mark was an angel, ethereal. He knew that they were made for one another, that Jackson would make Mark happier than he ever could and this added on to his insecurities which only ended up fuelling his jealousy.

_Which means you saw us as a candle._

He knows that he should trust Mark. Trust him when he said "You're the only one for me. I love you." or "Babe, there's no need to be insecure, Jackson and I are like brothers. You're the one I love." or any other cheesy line Mark has used to profess his love and reassure him. 

But insecurity coupled with jealousy has always been a deadly combination and seeing the increasing interactions and affections shared between Mark and Jackson daily only added to his tumultuous emotions. However, in spite of all his insecurities, their constant fights and his continuous threats to break up with the elder, he could never find it in himself to leave Mark for good because he simply loved Mark too much. 

He knew that this relationship was toxic for both himself and his dear hyung but he loved Mark so much that the thought of Mark leaving him leaves him choking on his sobs, gasping for air. He was willing to put up with any insecurity and indignation he felt, he told himself, as long as Mark would still be his. But somehow his emotions always got the better of him and, as much as he would regret his words just moments after spewing them, he finds himself questioning the elders' intentions and getting into another nasty argument with the man he loves most. 

He never thought that they would end. In spite of the arguments, he always believed that they would make it out of it alive, that they would come out of it stronger, but he was badly mistaken. They were having another argument, about Jackson, it was no different than any of the other arguments they've had before. But this time, when he dished his threat to break up with Mark, instead of the apologies from the elder that would usually follow, Mark replied resolutely with a "Let's break up then. I'm done with this, with you. It's over." 

He wanted to apologise, tell Mark that he was wrong, hug the elder to stop him from leaving but he was in too much shock to do anything. All he could do was stare as Mark left the room and breakdown in tears when his senses finally returned.

_And I saw us as the sun."_

"I don't make you happy anymore do I hyung?" was the question he asks Mark, the next time they finally talk to one another. They were in Marks' room and he didn't know what answer to expect from Mark. A part of him was still a hopeful, but the elders' silence at the question crushed any spark of hope he held. As the saying goes "Saying nothing sometimes says the most", so the lack of a reply from the elder served as a more than sufficient answer for him.

"It's okay hyung, you don't have to answer me. Your hesitation is answer enough and I can see it in the way you look at Jackson hyung. Right now I am more of a source of anger for you than I will ever be as your source of happiness. I won't annoy you anymore. Rest well hyung and i truly hope that you'll always be happy." he said as he exited the room, eager to get back to the confines of his room where he could be alone and without the sympathetic looks from his fellow group mates.

He will always love Mark but, sometimes loving someone means letting them go and, if it means that his hyung will have a shot at happiness then he would do it even if it's killing him to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proof-read so i'm sorry for any mistakes and i'm sorry if it isn't any good but i was just suddenly super-inspired to post this.


End file.
